


【Prisma】褪黑素

by SylviA0928



Category: Original Work
Genre: Essays, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviA0928/pseuds/SylviA0928
Summary: 2020/01/09 03：10*失眠产物





	【Prisma】褪黑素

失眠可以说是我的旧友了。  
不知道是睡前读物总能抵消掉困意的原因，还是生物钟从中作祟，几乎每个晚上我都要花上一段时间才能安然入睡。我也曾尝试过许多方法强迫自己。睡前听歌只会让我更加清醒，或者歌单里偶尔蹦出一首重金属摇滚吓得我睡意全无，而且更重要的一点是，无论是头戴式还是入耳式哪种耳机都会让我头痛。  
至于助眠软件，也许对很多人来说是个非常伟大的发明，而在我这里它却发挥不了什么特殊的作用。就连白噪音这种无聊的组合式音频也丝毫不会影响到我，冥想练习更是不知从何吐槽，我曾努力尝试按照疗程参加助眠冥想课程，但是从解说做作的语气中我只能听出阴森而不是平静。“把注意力转移到鼻孔周围，专注地感受你的呼吸… …”她这样说，我也尝试着去做，而几秒之后我总是会产生一种打喷嚏的冲动，当然这种感觉并不享受。  
我索性放弃睡眠，随他去吧。人类思维最活跃的时期一是洗澡时，二是失眠时。所以深夜总会带给我许多意想不到的灵感，它们中的大部分都有着天马行空的奇幻色彩。或者在脑内对过去的回忆进行复盘，给我一种将过去的自己鞭尸的真实错觉。  
后来我发现失眠总是在我回家之前出现。中学的语文课本上总是多次强调思乡之情，而我却从未对此感到丝毫的理解，少年时代的自己甚至抱着早日逃离出生的城市的幼稚想法。高考的时候跟朋友闲聊想去那座城市读书，好多人的回答都如出一辙：哪里都好，只要能离开家，越远越好。的确我们都散落到祖国的大江南北各个角落去了，我也可谓是逃离生长了十八年的家乡。  
我从来没有离开过家这么长时间，最开始独自在一个完全陌生的城市生活让我感到十分不适。我强迫自己学会处理一些以前从未接触过的状况，强迫自己独立生活。我尝试平衡不知道如何下手的学习与没完没了的工作，尝试把自己推离舒适圈迎接一些意料之外的挑战，尝试遇见不同的人把笑容习惯性地挂在脸上，尝试对家人和旧友隐藏自己的不安和焦虑报喜不报忧。我把太多的时间奉献给社交网络，哪怕是常年静音也能总是秒回微信消息，清醒的时间除了上课都插着耳机。渐渐地我在这里学会习惯独自一人，甚至有些时候惊愕于自己竟然可以做到如此。我可以一个人把巨大的包裹从快递点搬回寝室，我可以只靠一张抽象的说明书用螺丝刀安好木质鞋柜，我可以边看百度经验边摸索着修好垃圾一样的校园网和电脑程序，还可以一个人吃饭，一个人看电影，一个人跑去遥远的图书馆自习再一个人顶着深夜的寒风走回寝室，一个人拎着行李箱赶在日出之前挤轻轨换高铁。当然有时我会看着路上一对一对的情侣突然想到或许我也需要一个人的陪伴，而后我又会理性地在脑海中自我否决。  
有很多事情是可以一个人解决的，慢慢地也就习惯一个人解决了。  
这回再回到刚才所谓思乡之情的话题，反倒能继续下去了。只有离开家之后才能明白家有多好。我无数次地庆幸高考阴差阳错的一分之差让我来到了长春而非长沙，这样一来只一个多小时的车程我便能回家一趟。所以算上节假日的分布，每月回家一次似乎也成为了我的习惯。列车以每小时三百公里的速度一路向南，回到那个曾经我嗤之以鼻如今却引以为豪的东北城市。人生最美好的莫过于家里的饭菜香气和拥抱许久未见的老友。手机瞬间失去了它平日里的吸引力，被冷落着扔在钢琴上也许睡前才能统一回复几百条消息。和朋友出去逛街喝下午茶叙旧扯皮，与父母分享各学生活的奇闻轶事，哪怕是窝在沙发上看看电视逗逗鸟，在书房的抽屉里翻翻自己以前的东西寻找彩蛋，如此细碎的小事都能让我倍感温暖。  
所以这些东西越美好越让我期待得睡不着觉，失眠也就变成了无法打破的死循环了。  
得找点方法多些分泌褪黑色素才行，天快要亮了。

La fin  
01/09/2020  
03:10


End file.
